the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man: Next Generation
: "This is all I've been working up to, all these secret schedulings.. Now to risk it all.. It's going to be really hard.. ..I'm sorry Peter. I really am.." : ―Harry Osborn Spider-Man: Next Generation is a the thrilling introduction of a new threat and challenge to Peter's life, as said, it is a significant story to him. Taking place on October Eighth, in New York City. We see the introduction of the new Green Goblin, and the fall of everything good in Spider-Man's life, can he take it anymore? The story is also part three (the final part) of the Taskmaster's origin of anger against Spider-Man. Background The Story 'Where am I?" The story begins with Peter Parker waking up in a Harlem / Midtown Apartment that is not his own, he silently sneaks around only to be scared by Black Cat, who says he must've been really tired when he came in. After some talking she puts some clothes together and lets him borrow it, knowing it won't be a borrow. Morning Sandstorm He puts his costume over his suit and begins to swing to school as usual, however stops as he has time to spare, to prevent the victory of Sandman at a bank robbery. He actually thwarts his plans quite easily, he distracts Flint then tells the customers to hit the fire alarm, he is then turned to mud by the incoming rain from the sprinklers. Day on the Town Playing Hookie Upon arriving to Empire State University he is confronted by a former close friend who he had been avoiding, Harry Osborn. They talk and Harry convinces him to 'play hookie' in Peter's words. They go to New York Pizza Pie, a small pizza restaurant located in lower Hell's Kitchen which Peter states he loves but never gets to go to since he lives in Midtown. Anyways, they get into talking about stuff like relationships, Peter namedrops his girlfriend Felicia Hardy, things wild up when the waitress takes five minutes to bring his food and it's vegan and a Pepsi, the opposite of his order. Attack of Taskmaster Harry gets up screaming at the workers and they move quickly knowing his importance, however things take a turn for the worst as a grenade blows up the window sending Peter to the wall and Harry over the counter, Taskmaster. Harry does not stand for this and gets up screaming at Taskmaster acting like the over-titled spoiled rich boy he kind-of is, Peter, after removing the glass from his back, exits the building and returns in his Spider-Man costume fighting the caped villain who as usual, puts up a good and challenging fight. Identity's Exposed As they fight, Harry throws a plate at Taskmaster, but "accidentally" hits Spider-Man in the head, this breaks the fight and Taskmaster lands good hits accidentally knocking Spider-Man down, he then removes his mask. Spider-Man kicks Taskmaster off and turns to Harry telling him it isn't what it looks like as his suspicions are confirmed. Taskmaster then throws a sword at Spider-Man continuing the fight, but it hits, impaling him. As Spider-Man begins to die, Harry kneels at him and Spider-Man repeats telling him it isn't what it looks like, Harry then yells at him and punches him knocking him out. Harry then gets up yelling at Taskmaster who is revealed to be his employee, Harry was the employer the entire time. Paycheck The two then leave the restaurant (with Taskmaster carrying the unconscious wounded Spider-Man) and enter a limousine and journey to Oscorp taking a hidden route to enter, we continue in Harry's CEO office. Taskmaster makes a big deal of the situation stating that he thought Spider-Man would dodge knowing his abilities and the events really caused mental damage, Harry calls him an idiot and gives him fifty percent of the original price, Taskmaster gets into an argument with him but Harry puts him into his place by yelling at him. The Green Goblin Harry then leaves his office still pissed and enters his father's hidden lab where he has been conducting his research and development, where Spider-Man is also tied up, he begins to wake up bandaged. The two talk, Peter Parker tries to prevent Harry Osborn from becoming what both him and Peter have feared for his weeks, the Green Goblin, and more specifically, Norman Osborn, Harry's father. He tries using the best of his abilities whilst trying to break from his constraints, however all his struggle turns faulty as Harry injects the Goblin Serum (the one his father took but a heavily increased dosage), and begins to spazz out falling to the ground. Spider-Man finally breaks the constraints and goes to help his friend but Harry wakes punching him, he then drags him to his office and uses his newfound super strength to throw him out his window trying to get rid of him. Aftermath Healing Hand of the Avengers Spider-Man, or Peter Parker, swings to the Avengers Tower as fast as possible knowing he's still weak and mask less, when he gets there only Vision is present and he asks for his help as he's still badly wounded.Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Black-Cat Stories Category:Harry Osborn Stories Category:Sandman Stories Category:Miles Warren Stories Category:Avengers Stories Category:Vision Stories Category:Taskmaster's Stories